Gated fences have been used for centuries, but the manufacturing and use of pre-fabricated gated fences specifically tailored for a particular fence style or styles is a relatively recent phenomenon. This is particularly true for fences made of, for example, polyvinyl chloride (PVC) materials. Such fences are made from interchangeable PVC fence parts that form fence panels. This interchangeability of fence parts of specific styles of PVC and other related fencing structures allows wholesalers and retailers to stock significantly fewer fence parts than if such parts were not interchangeable.
However, fence wholesalers and retailers generally must keep on hand a broad selection of fence sections (including, for example, gates). This is true because every fence installation is different and requires different sized sections (both from a width standpoint and a height standpoint). Because of the uncertainty of the needs of consumers in any given fence installation situation, wholesalers, retailers and other related businesses stock a myriad of shapes and sizes of fence sections. This practice is wasteful and not economically efficient because of the uncertainty of whether certain fence sections will be sold or used at all.
Another concern for contractors and other persons who are responsible for ultimately building various fences and fence sections is the time and effort required to construct such fences and related fence structures.
What is needed, therefore, is a simple structure and/or kit that allows for the construction of a fence section in a variety of fence styles and fence shapes using simple and efficient steps to construct the fence section(s) and using interchangeable and easily adjustable materials.